Me or You?
by Rukia Hitsugaya
Summary: Toshiro and Rukia are both "artists" or are they? Lots of twist and turns. *sigh* i still suck at summaries ... rateing may change later
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry im just trying something out and probably breaking the laws of writing oh well**

**Still hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO not OWN BLEACH**

**3 person/ 1st person ?-sorry Im a horrible person**

**Rukia sighed. Why did she have to take care of the newbie? Just because she was only in the business of being an artist for oh only 5 years doesn't mean she has to take care of the newbie! Did she mention being an undercover spy?**

**Sighing again Rukia scanned over her newbie's profile. **

**Name: Momo HinamoriAge: 17 (hey only 3 years younger than her)**

**Artist Level: A**

**Previous Jobs : Accountant, Store manager.**

**Description: Blah…blah….blaaa **

**She didn't bother reading the rest. She glanced and her watch , 1:25 Better get going if she wanted to meet **

**newb- er Momo at 1:30. Waking towards the destination she found a girl with big brown eye and shoulder length hair pulled up into a bun. Walking up to her Rukia asked would you by chance be Momo Hinamori?**

**The girl nodded . **

**Rukia's POV**

**Looking at the newbi- ER Momo I didn't feel so irritated , she looked like a little girl yet had a aura of maturity. Sticking my hand out I said "Hi im Rukia Kuchki your trainer! Ill be showing you around today and tomorrow we can start on some basic art works!", Momo nodded and said that she would enjoy working with me . I almost scoffed, working WITH me? More like learning. Seeing as she was a level A artist thinking I was too.(note: a level A artist is like a beginner. Rukia is a level E which is 2 down form the highest level G . ) "Well come on its time for the grand tour", I said turning around and walking.**

**Momo's POV**

**As soon as she turned around started walking I smirked. Pleeease! This girl look like she was a level 0**

**artist (zero being the lowest.) and she was going to teach ME! Yea like that would happened. I am the best level A artist ever and she doesn't look like she could draw a line. Following her I started looking around. She was saying something but I just tuned her out until she gasped making me jump up! "What happened!" I asked a little alarmed . She turned towards me and screeched " OMG I FORGOT TO MEET MY BOYFRIEND I TOLD HIM I WOULD ABSOLUTELY MEET HIM TODAY"! Rukia Screamed! "Well I don't mind if we go see him I mean we could all go on a tour then!" I said.**

**I reality I was just wondering who would date this ugly freak. "THANK YOU" Rukia said **

**And started dragging me off.**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya's POV**

**Where was she? Rukia was suppose to meet me here 10 minutes ago! I growled. The I saw something in the distance. I looked like a person….with something attached to it….wait that's RUKIA DRAGGING A PERSON RUNNING TOWARDS ME SHIT SHIT SHIT! Before I can run away Rukia drops the person and Jumps onto me and I fall over.**

**Nobody's POV**

**Momo suddenly gets up and Toshiro finally gets a good look at her face like wise with Momo. Then at the same time both exclaim each others names. "SHIRO-CHAN!" "MOMO?"**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO not OWN BLEACH

**Thank you do much for your support and Reviews! I know I suck for not updating so long. BUT Because of all your loving reviews the story shall go on! **

**Toshiro and Momo both stared disbelievingly at each other.**

**Suddenly Rukia interrupted "um..do you to know each other?"**

**Toshiro looked at Rukia and said "yea she's my childhood "friend" from the orphanage we use to live in, I ran away from there because after Momo sold me out and went to live with one of our instructors named Aizen I over heard a conversation stating I would be adopted by the man who runs the glass factory."**

**Rukia just stared blankly at Toshiro , but Toshiro knew that was just a facade she was really caring for him on the inside.**

**Momos POV**

**How could Shiro-chan say that? I never did any of that! I didn't sell him out I merely told the truth , well maybe a little lie here and there to Aizen-sama but here he is exaggerating it all! And as for the glass factory I didn't know about it. And even thought it's a sob story there's that bitch Kuchki just standing there blankly! She doesn't deserve Shiro-chan! I do! I know I do! I love him and I WILL get him back.**

**Rukias POV**

**I was in full blown anger. How could she do that to someone as sweet as Toshiro.**

**I look over to my side and see one of my clients and remember he was scheduled to buy my Belle De Mort painting (An: that's French for beautiful death ). I sigh and look at Toshiro and motion towards my client he nods and I walk towards him. I give him a quick kiss and whisper in his ear**

"**Come to my office in 30 minutes and could you help Momo get to her office? Hisagi's scheduled to show her around from there, I sorry to have to ask you this".**

**Its fine he replies . I walk to my client and guide him towards my office.**

**Momos POV**

**I look at Shiro as he sighs my anger gone like the Kuchki bitch. If she's gone maybe I could try and win Shiro-chan back!**

"**Oh Shirooo-chan" I say "give me the rest of the tour"**

**No I hear him say.**

**I gasp how could he reject me? I thought he would have said yes and drag me into an office or something! After the lack of emotion Kuchki displayed I thought surely he would! Looks like my plan isn't going to work ill have to think of something fast.**

**Toshiros POV**

**I know that look on Momos face it's the kind of look when she's thinking about something. I look warily towards her as she comes over to me.**

"**Then what do I do now Shirooo-chan?" she says.**

**I tell her that I have to take her to the level A department where she will work in her office and have Hisagi show her around.**

**She asks where Rukia is going since the level zero is under A.**

**I laugh so hard tears almost come out of my eyes.**

**Rukia.. A level 0? I ask between laughs**

**Yea right! She's a level E.**

**I watch as Momos face turns red.**

"**IS THAT WHAT SHE HAS THAT I DON'T?" she screams at me luckily were in a small hall way where barley anyone will hear us . " That bitch will never have as much as I do! Im much prettier than her and I know you better. I love you Shiro-chan I do" She says as she starts to press up against me. I push her away and grab her wrist dragging her towards level A I've had enough of this. I will always love Rukia and she knows me better than Momo ever did.**

**Momos POV**

**I knew it! My innocent plan worked he's going to drag me to his office and make out with me! But his grip was a little tight. Oh well as long as I get him.**

"**Shiro-chan" I call out in a sweet voice where ar-" I get interrupted when he pulls me into a office and says were here.**

**Toshiros POV**

**Were here I say. I throw her into her office chair.**

"**Your brushes and easels are in the closet beginners paints you will get with Hisagi."**

**The look on her face was priceless she actually thought I would cheat on Rukia with a monster like her?**

"**HISAGI" I scream **

**He pops up **

"**Yes sir!" he says**

**I explain to him how Momo is the newbie and how he has to show her around.**

**Then I turn around and leave eager to see Rukia.**

**And End XD See ya later!**

**Hope ya enjoyed**


End file.
